csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
JUGi
|} Jakob "JUGI" Hansen (ur. 1 kwietnia 1997) jest duńskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Heroic. Drużyny *2015-02-17 – 2015-03-04 - 35px|Dania madjicK Gaming *2015-03-04 – 2015-11-02 - 35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk *2016-01-28 – 2016-??-?? - 35px|Dania Revival Gaming *2016-05-11 – 2016-06-18 - 35px|Dania Alpha Gaming *2016-06-18 – 2017-02-01 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport *2017-02-01 – 2017-02-21 - 35px|Dania tRICKED eSport (nieaktywny) *2017-02-21 – nadal - 35px|Dania Heroic Historia 2015 *'17 lutego 2015' - JUGI dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO, która nosiła nazwę madjicK Gaming. *'4 marca 2015' - Skład drużyny madjicK Gaming został przejęty przez organizację Reason Gaming.dk. *'2 listopada 2015' - JUGI opuścił drużynę Reason Gaming.dk. 2016 *'28 stycznia 2016' - JUGI dołączył do drużyny Revival Gaming. *'11 maja 2016' - JUGI dołączył do drużyny Alpha Gaming. *'18 czerwca 2016' - JUGI razem z Niko opuścił skład drużyny Alpha Gaming i dołączył do tRICKED eSport. 2017 *'1 lutego 2017' - JUGI został przesunięty na ławkę rezerwową w drużynie tRICKED eSport. *'21 lutego 2017' - JUGI oficjalnie opuścił drużynę tRICKED eSport i dołączył do Heroic. Osiągnięcia '35px|Dania ISKOLD' *1/2 miejsce Game Show League Season 2 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk' *1/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major League Summer 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 3 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 4 (2015) '35px|Dania Benny Benassi' *Pierwsze miejsce QPAD King of Nordic - Season 1: Week 11 (2015) '35px|Dania Reason Gaming.dk' *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Stockholm 2015 - Pierwsze europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce Alientech CS:GO European Cup 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce QuickShot Arena 10 (2015) *3/4 miejsce GameAgents League 2 (2015) '35px|Dania Revival Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce E-Frag Rising Stars Season 2: Europa (2016) '35px|UE CSGO2x.com' *1/4 miejsce Yoggi Yalla Cup: Pierwsze kwalifikacje - Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Alpha Gaming' *Drugie miejsce Game On - June Invitational (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset Kinguin Cup (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESEA Season 22: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet EU (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ECS Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju - Trzecie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 - Trzecie europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce Danmark League 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Drugie skandynawskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania Dania' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2016 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) '35px|Dania tRICKED eSport' *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 18 (2016) *3/4 miejsce League of Sharks CS:GO Championship (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk eOddset 4 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 31 (2016) *Drugie miejsce eSportsArcadeTV Cup (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Dust2.dk Masters 1 (2016) '35px|Dania Jokes' *Pierwsze miejsce NetParty Herning 4 (2017) '35px|Dania Onliners' *Pierwsze miejsce CG-LAN 6 (2017) '35px|Dania Heroic' *3/4 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce HTC 2vs2 Invitational by PGL (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *12/14 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Valencia 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska liga rozwoju (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce World Cyber Arena 2017 - Europejski główny etap (2017) *10 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 6 - Europa (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII World Championship: Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Czwarte miejsce cs_summit 2 (2018) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *9/12 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *Game Show CS:GO League Season 2: JUGI vs. CPH Wolves *Global Offensive Champions League Season 2: JUGI vs. dignitas *JUGi vs. Epsilon - PGL Regional Minor Championship Europe - ELEAGUE Major 2017 - Qualifier 1 *JUGi vs. eSuba - ELEAGUE Season 2 Europe Open Qualifier 3 *JUGi vs. North - ESL One Cologne 2017 *BEST OF JUGi *Jugi with an insane 4k against NAVI *Heroic JUGi's Clutch with UMP-45 on Mirage vs SK @ ELEAGUE CSGO Premier 2017 *HEROIC JUGI VAC SHOT *JUGi vs. mousesports - LOOT.BET Cup 2 - cs_summit 2 Qualifier *JUGi vs. Space Soldiers - ESL Pro League Season 7 Europe *StarSeries i-League Season 4: JUGi vs. Natus Vincere Kategoria:Duńscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Snajperzy